


A Very Drarry Coffee Shop

by OTPFairy



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPFairy/pseuds/OTPFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a job at Rons coffee shop, he quickly gets acquainted with a certain blonde haired regular-customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Drarry Coffee Shop

____Harry's POV____

I was running late, and on my first day.

The coffee shop was owned by Ron, my best friend, and his wife Hermione works there too. It was called "Ginger's Brew" and was the best cafe in the area.

Ron thought I could handle my first day by myself, he showed me before he and Hermione went on vacation how to make coffee and how to work the register.

But, as I said, I was running late. 5 minutes late to me exact.

I hopped out of my taxi, and there was already someone by the door. 

"You're late." He commented as I unlocked the door.

"Sorry, it's my first day and my alarm broke over night." I explained with a worried expression.

He just huffed and trailed after me, his expensive coat flapping in the wind.

I ran behind the register and pushed my glasses up my nose. 

"What would you like?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"I would like a Tall, Half-Caff, Soy Latte At 120 Degrees"

I froze while I tried to process what he said, I punched in everything I could on the register and grabbed a cup.

"Name?" I asked with the marker in hand.

"Draco" he said in a sharp tone, obviously ready to get on with whatever he does for work.

I wrote it on the cup and hurried over to the latte machine, I tried to follow every expectation and I was sure it was almost perfect. I handed it to him and he sipped it right away.

"Too cold." He said and handed it back.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Dead serious, I asked for 120 degrees got 100" I huffed and grabbed the cup and tasted it myself. It was perfect, just hot enough to warm my tongue but not burn me.

I grabbed a new cup and redid everything just a little faster, I scratched his name on the cup and handed it to him.

He sipped it with his pale  
pink lips and said "it's around 130, but I'll take it."

"Goodbye.. Er" Draco paused as he looked at my name tag, "Potter."

He then strode through the door, leaving me thoroughly confused. No one called me by my last name, and I found it strange he chose to.

Draco was strange.

The rest of the day was pleasantly boring, lunch was a small rush but they were all easy orders. The majority was black coffee. 

My thoughts wandered to the blonde haired jerk the whole day, and I hoped he would be back tomorrow.

***Day 2***

I got to the store extra early today, 30 minutes, and I had enough time to organize everything and make myself look more presentable.

When the clock ticked 8:00 am, the official opening time, Draco walked in to the shop.

"I see you're on time today, thank god." He said while making complete eye contact with me. I noticed he had gray eyes and fucking perfect eyebrows.

"Indeed so, what would you like." I asked with a smile.

"What would I like? I would like a boyfriend. But we don't get everything we want." 

He saw the stunned look on my face, and said smoothly and calmly,

"oh? What would I like to drink? In that case, same as yesterday." 

I cleaned my throat and replied "Er..right..."

"Need a reminder, Potter? I don't want you messing up." He replied.

"I can remember." I said to him and repeated what I did yesterday, I even found the thermometer and made sure it was very close to 120 F.

I handed it to him and he tasted it, I watched how his neck moved and his Adam's apple bobbed. 

I was transfixed, and when he caught me staring he just winked. 

"Perfect, Potter," he said, before he looked me up and down.

"In more places than one..."  

I was confused, to say the least. Was he flirting with me? Was he gay? Why was he so forward about his thoughts? 

He was driving me crazy. 

***Day 3***

My thoughts were full of Draco yesterday , and I made an extra effort to look good today. 

If he was flirting with me, I wanted to look good. I was pretty sure I liked him, but I don't even know him. All I know is that he's hot.

This man was so confusing, and hot. But also a prick. 

I was lost in thought, and didn't hear the door open.

"Oh, fuck me." I said to myself, about the conflicting thoughts on Draco.

"Gladly." I heard a familiar voice reply from behind the counter. 

"Don't waste your breath asking, potter, I want the same thing every time I come in."

He stepped closer, and put his hands on either side of the register.

"I think you know what I want." He was close to me now, our faces no more than 5 inches apart.

I couldn't stop staring into his perfect eyes, his face looked even better up close. Like it was carved my Jesus himself. 

"Coffee."

"What?" I said, snapping out of my trance.

"You didn't reply so I answered for you, I want coffee, Potter, that's why I'm at a coffee shop."

"Right..." I replied. I turned my back, and grabbed a cup, so far he was the one flirting, I have done nothing in return.

I nervously wrote "Hot Guy" on his cup... And I was immediately embarrassed by my flirting skills. I couldn't throw the cup away now, it would look sketchy. So I went with it. 

I made his coffee perfectly, and made sure it was the right temp. 

I handed it to him and he tasted it right away.

"Perfect as always, Potter," He said and winked.

He was almost out the door when he turned and said,

"Oh, and your message?" He said and turned towards me. 

"A little more effort next time, but thanks," He said before leaving.

And the day went on, customers coming in at a regular pace, but I couldn't help but think about Draco.

***Day 4*** 

I put even more effort into my appearance today, this boy was driving me wild.

"My my, you just keep looking better each day." Draco commented as he walked through the doors.

"Same as yesterday, I assume?" I asked him.

"Certainly." He replied and waited patiently behind the register. 

"But one thing, Potter," he added just as I turned my back.

"Make it 130 degrees, I like it hot." 

The emphasis on the word "hot" made me shiver, but I did as he asked. 

I handed him the cup, he payed, and he was almost a cross the room when I had an amazing idea.

"Oh, and Draco? How is this for effort."  I said, before swiftly walking to him and grabbed him by his waist.

I stared into his eyes for a short moment before his lips met mine, and the world froze.

He reacted instantly, and deepened the kiss. When we broke apart I was panting and a soft pink broke across Draco's face.

"Good effort, Potter, tomorrow write your number on my cup so I can contact you. I would have you write it now but I don't want to be late for work." 

He left the shop, this time with a small smile, and headed for work as usual.

The door opened again and I saw someone I least expected.

"Seriously? I leave you alone for 4 days and you already managed to fuck our top costumer?" Ron exclaimed in a joking tone.

My cheeks turned red and I mumbled back "we didn't do anything like that.." 

"Well you better fill me in on what you did do, because I obviously missed a lot."  He replied.

So I told him everything, and he just laughed. 

"You guys are so gay." He commented before walking behind the register and doing his usual routine, putting things back where he usually had them.

"True man, true." I replied and helped him with the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment with any suggestions or kind words ☺️


End file.
